I miss you
by prettylittlechrissy
Summary: "What could you possibly want?".."Y-You."


**AN:** OMG, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to my OTP anymore. There's so many feels and just, GAH. They're trying to kill me ok? ANYWAYS~ Here's another Haleb fic cause I know we all just fangirl when a new one's uploaded..or is that just me? lol. Back to my point, I have no idea what I was doing or the point of this.. other than to kill some feels, but that backfired cause theres more feels now. MEEP. Ok, I'll stop rambling cause I've probably already lost you here.. ENJOY! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW CAUSE THEY'RE LIKE APPLAUSE TO ME AND I'M TINKERBELL SO.

* * *

After days of moping around at home, Hanna had reached her limit of mental health days as far as her mother was concerned. So after dragging herself from bed, Hanna quickly showered. Ignoring the memories the shower and bathroom itself held as much as possible. Before she threw on a simple pair of skinny's and a very loose tank, and ran her hairbrush through her hair once or twice. It wasn't the glamorous Hanna Marin everyone knew, but she was heartbroken and truly didn't give a damn about what anyone thought these days.

"It'll get better, Hanna.. I promise." Her mother called after her as Hanna dragged herself and her bag out the door, managing to mutter a sarcastic "Sure, it will." In response. Was it really too much to let her stay home just one more day? Maybe then she could handle this.. On second thought, It would be just as hard. She knew that, on some level at least.

Once at school, Hanna greeted her friends gathered at Spencer's locker. Trying to act somewhat okay and interested in whatever it was Spencer was going on and on about. But it was a wasted effort; they all knew Hanna was in another world just trying to make it through the day without breaking down, again. The bell rang and the girls went off to class. But Hanna being Hanna had slipped and had yet to get her things for class.

Sighing heavily to herself, She nodded for the others to go on before moving on to complete said task. Only, The blonde hadn't expected for what she saw rounding the corner.. Caleb still at his locker, exactly across the hall from hers. She hid behind the corner, hoping, no praying he'd move off to class so she could go to her locker in peace without looking at him. But that was a wasted effort when her eyes stayed locked on his figure until he felt someone staring and looked up.

Hanna's lip quivered when her eyes meet his, yet Caleb's face stayed indifferent. _How does he do that?_ Hanna wondered to herself. _Doesn't this hurt him too?_ Hanna forced her eyes shut for a moment, trying to gain some sense of composer before reopening. His eyes were still on her, so she figured it only made sense to stop hiding behind the corner. Straitening herself out, Hanna walked to her locker without looking at him again. Taking all the strength she had, she mumbled a weak 'Hi' in his direction before opening her locker and stuffing everything in.

All the while, Caleb was watching her closely. Trying to figure out what she was thinking, which only drove him insane. Trying to read her was near impossible. The only thing that gave anything away was her voice. Just from that he could tell she was hurting, just as much, maybe even more than him. Everything in him screamed for him to make things right. Just take back everything he said and be together again. He had to repeatedly tell himself that he couldn't, not until she started talking and told him whatever she was hiding so well.

With her books stuffed in her locker, Hanna waiting for him to move on to class. Which they were both late for, might I add. But seconds turned to minutes, and she could still feel his eyes on her. "Are you just going to stare or..?" Hanna snapped, regretting it the moment it passed her lips. Sighing heavily, The blonde shut her locker and turned to him. "Okay, Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She mumbled, her hand twisting and twirling her overly short locks beside her ear. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground, refusing to look up at him since she knew she would surely lose her cool if she did.

An slightly amused laugh escaped Caleb's lips as he watched her trip over her own words. _He really got to her, didn't he? _"It's fine, really. I hadn't noticed I was staring, my bad." He replied a moment later, though his eyes still never left her.

"You're still staring.." Hanna pointed out. Glancing up at him, somehow they were closer yet neither remembered moving. Getting tripped up again, Hanna's mouth opened before snapping shut again. _Say something! Anything!_ That voice screamed in her mind, her mouth opening instantly. "I miss you.." She mumbled, somewhat regretting her words though they were true.

Caught off guard, Caleb's mouth opened to reply. "I-" Instantly he caught himself, simply shaking his head in reply as he tore his eyes of the gorgeous blonde he was utterly in love with and started to walk off. That action itself hurt almost as much as the breakup itself.

Hanna's mouth opened in protest as he walked off, a dry sob chocking out instead. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Before she knew it, Her feet at taken off and managed to plant her in front of him.

Caleb tried to step around her and continue on his way, But the girl was stubborn and obviously determined. After five failed attempts, He threw his hands up in surrender. "What, Hanna? What could you possibly want?" He said bitterly, so much so it shocked him really and hurt even more when the blonde in front of him flinched. Though he did nothing to show that fact.

"Y-You." Hanna replied once she got over the bitterness of his voice. He was all she wanted. Didn't he know that by now?

A dry laugh escaped him, yet his eyes stayed focused on the girl. "It's too late for that, remember? You made your choice." He stated, once again stepping around her.

In that moment, Hanna had enough of this. A wasn't going to ruin the only good thing in her life. Emily had the right idea, now was a time to be pissed and fight back. Not let the bitch win. With her teeth sinking into her lip, Hanna quickly glanced around before grabbing Caleb's hand and pulling him into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the hell, Hanna. I need to get to class." Though his words were right for both parties, he made no effort to pull from her grasp.

Without replying, Hanna just reached up and crashed her lips to his. _God, She had missed this so much._

A moment passed before Caleb registered what was happening and pulled himself away from her, though every part of him was begging for more. "Han-"He began, yet she cut him off by shushing him with one digit.

"I'll tell you everything, "She promised, her eyes showing nothing but honesty. And she would, But not just this moment. "But first.." Her voice trailed off, her arms clasping around his neck as she connected her lips with his once again. If she was going to tell him about this new, dangerous –A. Who had actually caused his mother to land in the hospital, she needed to be with him just once more. In Hanna's mind, he'd walk away for good after the truth was out. After all, if it wasn't for her –A wouldn't be around and out to hurt people. –False, yes. But that's just how Hanna's mind worked.


End file.
